Batman Arkham Origins
Batman Arkham Origins is the first chapter in the Arkham franchise, released after Arkham City and was released on Christmas day 2013. Developers The game was made in association with DC Comics, Warner Bros Games, WB Game Montreal, Splash Damage, Simplygon, and Unreal. Story It is set a year after Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham City and a year of being the Batman. The beginning opens on Jim Gordon at a press conference discussing the "Batman" as a myth and a breakout at Blackgate Prison. Bruce enters the Batcave and suits up, as he leaves Alfred reminds him that it is Christmas eve and has made him a Christmas dinner. Batman enters Blackgate where he finds Black Mask along with Killer Croc who kill there associate criminal Commissioner Loeb. The villains head to the roof Batman follows. After defeating Killer Croc he spits out that a "bounty has been put on your head" and "whoever kills you is gonna be famous and rich". The GCPD arrive seeing Batman for the first time before he flies away. Backin the Batcave Batman discovers the assassins that have been hired to kill him consist of The Electrocutioner, Bane, Deadshot, Copperhead, Firefly, Shiva & Deathstroke. Batman goes to find out the case of a jammer signal in Gotham discovering a GCR tower and discovering a murder crime scene, caused by someone named E. Nigma. Batman hacks the tower and Enigma introduces himself through the radio on the cryptographic sequencer. After this he goes to the Final Offer and ship owned by The Penguin where he confronts The Electrocutioner, after this Batman interrogates Penguin and stops the torturing of Falconey in oreder to find out more about the assassins and links an Penguin tells him of an arms dealer. On the way out though he comes face to face with the mercenary known as Deathstroke and manages to barely win. He heads to the location of an arms dealer who works for the Penguin. Selling a new type of gun to some Black Mask thugs. Batman intervenes, fighting them and then interrogating the arms dealer of recent purchases. Later a Batman falls for a trap set up by Shiva and fights her for a short amount of time before she puts him through the first of her "tests". Batman hears of a murder at the Lacey Towers in Roman Sionis aka Black Mask's apartment where his girlfreind is dead hanging from a chandelier. At first it is believed that the killer is Penguin but finds out it is of someone named "The Joker". Black Mask is located at Sionis Industries where Batman confronts him. Black Mask removes the mask, revels himself to be the Joker and finds the real Roman Sionis after Joker escapes, he interrogates him about whether it was actually he who placed the bounty and demands for the whereabouts of the other assassins, during the row Copperhead comes down and spikes Batman with a poison causing him to hallucinate and go weak. After defeating her he gets a cure. At the Gotham Royal Hotel Bane & The Electrocutioner are with The Joker where they wait for his arrival. The Electrocutioner is murdered by Joker after he finds out he failed to kill the bat, B witnesses it and takes his electric gloves before going up to confront Bane. After a long fight on the rooftop and being filmed on the Gotham City news Batman defeats many Black Mask thugs and fights Bane who escapes in a chopper. Category:Batman Arkham Series Category:Batman Arkham Origins